Running Away Into Broken Arms
by songstobesung
Summary: AU. Even when Brittany was running away from her home life, she never thought she'd be running into the troublesome life of a street kid- and so much more. Brittana. Oneshot.


**Warning: Mentions of substance abuse.**

* * *

><p>Brittany stepped off the bus. She could feel a soft wind floating through the air, whipping her blonde hair away from her face. Clad in a simple white shirt and jeans, Brittany didn't look like the type to run: she looked more innocent, easy to go after. The bus rolled away, rumbling in the distance. Brittany turned back to see it go away, turning into a small fleck of blue, before disappearing all together.<p>

_Goodbye, bus. Goodbye, old life. Goodbye everything I've ever known._

Brittany brought her bright purple backpack closer, pulling out a map of New York City. It was all so bright, and big. She had been dropped off in a slummy part, where her parents wouldn't dare come to find her. The map was difficult to read-

And everything else was so overwhelming. It was big, and bright. A group of kids were diving through dumpster, in search of food. They all wore bright smiles, grinning at one another. Three looked like brother and sister, with shaggy blonde hair and bright smiles, two of them young and diving in quick. A couple- were they dating?- shared some old cereal together. Brittany walked by.

Some kids were playing basketball, skillfully. One of them tossed her the ball. Brittany caught it, her eyes blinking rapidly. She threw the ball back, smiling at him. He was cute, with big brown eyes and curly hair, but a bit too cocky for her liking. He rolled his eyes, tossing the ball back and forth with the same group of kids, who were equally cocky.

Someone snatched the map she had in her hand. Whipping around, Brittany came face to face with a tall man, whose brown eyes were not pretty, but scary.

"Give me that back." Brittany felt her voice growing small, weak. The way he was staring at her, the way he was pressing so close against her, his hands curled into fists. She wasn't expecting this.

"Give it _back!_" Brittany tried to snatch her map from his meaty hands, but he just pressed up against her more, glaring spitefully. He was so mean. Brittany had never met someone this mean. She winced as he slammed is body into her.

"My name's Dave. And this is my map now…" Dave looked at the girl, wondering what her name was.

"Brittany. My name's Brittany." She lowered her eyes to the ground, finding it much more comforting than Dave. The way he was slamming her around hurt.

"You can have the map if you-"

Someone pulled her away. Soft hands- girl hands, Brittany noticed. They were dirty, and filthy, but they were safe. A Latina stepped in between them, her hair long and greasy almost. Brittany was in awe of how she was standing up to him. Dave backed off.

"You know, I got razor blades all up in my hair." No wonder her hair was so filthy.

Dave ran off. The girl turned to Brittany, smirking a bit.

"I'm Santana. If you know what's good for you, you'll stick with me." Brittany looked at her clothes- filthy, mismatching. She wore old, ripped shorts, muddy sneakers and a fading tank, which was falling off her like it was a size too big. Her arms were covered with little dots.

"Okay…" Brittany smiled at her. Santana seemed like she knew what she was doing.

Brittany hoisted her backpack up to her shoulder, and followed Santana, seeing everyone watch them.

It felt nice being watched.

* * *

><p>Santana looked at the young girl, seeing her bright eyes taking in the scenery. Well, the people, not the scenery. She had a bright smile, warm and young. Innocent. Santana felt her cold grimace thaw into a genuine smirk. She knew that she didn't have much time left, but this girl- Brittany- maybe she could get her out in time.<p>

And if not, Santana was more than happy to show her how to survive in this dump.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked, cheerfully. Santana gave her a small smile, "I'm Santana. And you're Brittany." Brittany looked at Santana, her eyes wide.

"How'd you know?"

"I overheard you and Dave." Santana shrugged, before looking at the runaways around her. There was the dumpster divers- Mercedes, Sam and his siblings Stacy and Stevie, Artie, Tina and Mike. Brittany would get along fine in there- but they were always hungry. Santana didn't always want Brittany to go hungry- yes, she would be hungry for a while till they found food.

Then there was the basket ball gang- the bullies. Jesse St. James led the pack, and Sunshine was close behind him. Always ready to start a fight. Santana thought Dave would join with them, but he kept to himself, just like she did. Her palms itched with a need for something, but Santana ignored the urge completely.

She looked over at the Dalton trench coats, instantly knowing Brittany wouldn't fit in there. They were a bit serious, and a bit crazy. And ever so shifty. They might have been the richest of the group of runaways, but certainly not the best of friends to everyone else. Selling items out of trench coats might make a bunch of money, but it meant that you had to worry about people catching you. Brittany didn't seem like the kind to sell anything illegally from her nonexistent trench coat. Plus, they were all boys, and that always led to trouble.

Of course, if Santana really needed to, she could let Brittany run off with Kurt, Quinn and Rachel. Sure, they were letting anyone and anything sleep with them, but she knew from a small experience in being a prostitute that sex lead to money, and money lead to a place to eat and sleep and live if you were lucky. Also, the three of them were always so close; it was like a slutty little family.

Santana sighed, looking around. There wasn't a place for Brittany to go.

She sighed, and Brittany looked at her, curiously.

"Why the long face?"

Santana shrugged, "Nothing, Brittany, nothing at all." She rubbed her arms, searching the area for Puckerman. When she found him, Santana told Brittany to wait right there.

A few minutes of heated debate, Santana had her stash in her pocket, and headed back to Brittany.

"So, I'm going to teach you how to survive here-" She rolled her eyes when Stevie, the mischievous blonde one, snatched a granola bar from Brittany backpack. Brittany just let him, which annoyed the Latina more than she'd admit.

"Rule number one: If someone tries to steal something, take it back." Brittany looked at the little kid, who was happily munching on a granola bar.

"But he's so little-" Santana shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. It's all for one in this world."

* * *

><p>Quinn twirled around in her skirt, looking out the window.<p>

"God bless the perv that invented these." She giggled, letting her short hair flip around as she danced very suggestively towards Rachel, who was giggling. Kurt looked out the window, spying the Latina and a new blonde girl.

"Fresh meat, lovelies." He purred, slipping into his attire for the evening. Quinn and Rachel scrambled over to the window, pressing their noses against the glass. Kurt thumped Rachel on the back of the head. She rolled her eyes, before returning her eyes to the duo. Santana was going on about something, while the blonde girl was holding her backpack, protectively.

Quinn cocked her head, thinking a bit. "She's cute…"

Rachel bumped her hips with Quinn, "But Santana won't let anyone near her. I bet you she won't."

"It's like she's going to live her fucked up life through the blondie." Kurt sighed, fluffing his hair.

Rachel grinned devilishly at her two partners in crime. "Well, we could always use another Girl and the Door…"

Kurt smirked, "And Santana's bound to give out at any moment. Poor thing with her … unhealthy habits." His tone of voice was conniving, snarky. Bitchy.

Quinn slipped on a revealing top, shaking her bob to give it more volume. "Then what do we have to lose?"

The threesome linked elbows and walked outside, the wind whipping their hair around. A few wolf whistles came from both the Dalton trench boys, and a few of the Dumpster kids. Kurt winked at his 'boyfriend' Blaine. But Blaine was a bit less than a boyfriend. Boyfriends were about commitment and trust.

As an honorary 'Girl at the Door' Kurt was not one for commitment or trust.

And neither were his two bitches, Rachel and Quinn.

"Ladies- and gentleman- how's it going?" Finn Hudson came over, giving a kiss to all three of his workers.

"Hey Finny." Rachel giggled, flirtatiously. Quinn rolled her eyes, purring a bit in Finn's direction, "Hey Finn." Kurt snapped at the girls. "Ladies, focus. We have a new kid on our radar."

"You mean Brittany? Santana's already taking care of her." Finn shrugged.

Rachel and Quinn shared a look. "How'd you know?" Rachel asked.

"Puckerman told me. You don't become someone's drug dealer without getting to know some shit."

"And share some shit." Kurt murmured under his breath. He put forth a cocky grin, sliding out of the arm link. Whispering in Finn's ear, Kurt asked how much he'd get for bringing Brittany to be a Girl at the Door.

"If you could get me another, baby K, I'd give you some more…" Kurt nodded, knowing what he had to do.

He turned his attention back to his ladies.

"Girls, put on your finest pearls: Brittany will be ours."

Rachel and Quinn high fived, smiling brightly at Finn. Finn grinned back, "Bye ladies."

"Bye Finny." The two girls breathed, happily. They bounded off, running to the room to put on the hottest outfit they could find. Kurt rolled his eyes at the girls, with a small smirk on his face.

"Leave this to me, _Finny_." He purred, "I can get this girl in our hands in no time."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana were sitting on the steps, and Santana was pointing out all the scenery.<p>

"B-ballers. I hate them, personally. They are kinda all talk, no show till they show." Brittany smiled, getting what the girl was saying. Santana pulled her long hair up into a ponytail, sighing.

"Aren't you going to get cut?" The blonde asked. Santana gave her a look of confusion.

"By the razor blades in your hair. Duh." Santana cracked up at this statement.

"No, I don't have razor blades in my hair." Santana let go of her hair, letting it flow down her back. Brittany began to play with it, absentmindedly, as she kept on talking.

"Anyways, then there's Finny D. He's not the brightest, but he sure is fine. I don't swing that way, personally, but for a while I was part of the gang he calls, 'Girls and the Door'. Prostitutes."

A pale skinned boy came up to the duo, grinning quite evilly, if Brittany was being honest.

"Who are you?" She asked, batting her big brown eyes at the brunette boy. He smirked.

"Why, darling, why don't you come round back and I'll show you." He wink, his voice deliciously low. Brittany nodded, getting up. Santana jumped to her feet.

"Porcelain, no. Or should I say Kurt, since we aren't using your street name right now." Kurt- or Porcelain gritted his teeth at the sound of his real name. Brittany stood behind Santana, as two more girls appeared.

"Hello Rachel, Quinn." Santana acknowledged the two. Quinn smiled, sweetly, while Rachel just glared.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, silently claiming her as her own.

"C'mon San, being a Girl is fun." Rachel whined, seeing the motion. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Till you get knocked up by Puckerman. Not so fun not being Finny D's number one, is it?" Santana barked at Quinn. The blonde hardened, her hazel eyes simmering with anger.

"Fuck off. We just want the girl-" Quinn began, and Rachel stepped in with the biting last bit of information.

"Not like you'll last long with or without her." Kurt gasped at what the small brunette had said. Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hand, glaring at Rachel. The girl smirked back, as if challenging the Latina. Instead of letting her anger get to her, Santana sighed, releasing her grip.

"Go fuck someone else, whores."

"Gladly, bitch." Kurt snapped back. The three sauntered off, acting fabulous.

Brittany looked at Santana, "They seem nice."

"Next rule to learn: There is no thing as nice in the real world."

* * *

><p>Sam snatched Stevie up into his arms.<p>

"What are you up to, you rat?"

"I gotta bar!" Stevie handed Sam the half eaten granola bar, grinning. Sam took a bite of the granola bar Stevie had handed to him.

It was fresh.

"Stevie, where did you get this?" Sam tossed the granola bar to Stacy, who took a bite, before she passed it around to everyone. Stevie pointed to a blonde in the distance.

"She has a bunch in that bag, I bet." Stevie grinned jumping into the dumpster in search for more food. Stacy joined him as well, hungry after one bit of food.

The rest soon were having a grand old time, jumping in and out of dumpsters. Two girls- Santana and the blonde- were making their way over.

"If you want food, you want food. This is where you get it." Brittany wrinkled her nose at the sight. Eating… garbage sounded gross and disgusting. Brittany shook her head.

"I have more granola bars." She whispered, looking around.

Santana scoffed, "But you won't in a while. Save onto them." Brittany looked confused, but did as Santana told her to do. Reluctantly, she put the chocolate chip granola bars away, as Santana walked up to the dumpster.

"Mind if I take a peek in there?" Santana asked, looking into the dumpster while Brittany looked slightly terrified. Sam shrugged, "If my two runts can't find anything, there really isn't much in there."

Santana dove in, looking for food of some sort. Brittany watched as a boy with glasses and an Asian girl fought over a sad looking apple.

They were going to eat… that?

Brittany's stomach clenched, but before anything could happen, Santana tossed her a decent looking piece of bread. A small girl, with big brown eyes looked up at her. Her blonde hair was knotty and dirty, but Brittany could tell she didn't mind.

"Can I please have a bar from your bag?" Her voice was soft, delicate. Child-like. Brittany could see her ribs faintly, despite the fact her shirt was too big. Brittany, still holding the bread, unzipped her bag and gave the girl a granola bar.

The girl swallowed it whole, a smile on her face. "Thank you!" She bounded off.

"Brittany, what did I say about the granola bars?" Santana was eating a slightly bruised apple, giving Brittany a stern look. Brittany sighed.

"Don't give away the granola bars." She said, sternly. Brittany rolled her eyes, eating the bread, but nodded.

"Now, after you finish that bread, you are going to go what is politely called 'dumpster diving'." Santana tossed her half eaten apple back in the dumpster. The one with glasses dived back in, eating the rest of it happily. Brittany made a face of disgust.

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Yup. Now, go dive." Santana grinned, watching the girl. Brittany reluctantly dove into the dumpster, in search for food. She wrinkled her nose a bit, but soon found herself enjoying this. It was like she was looking for something unattainable.

Finally, Brittany came out of the dumpster with small box of Frosted Flakes. With a big smile on her face, Brittany bounded out of the dumpster, running straight to Santana.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, grinning. Santana put her hand in the box, and took a small handful.

"Yes, you sure did."

* * *

><p>Wes whistled to his boys.<p>

"See that blondie?" He asked, once they had all come over. They all nodded, looking over at her.

"I bet cha my finest gold watch she'll buy something from one of us. Now, remember, calm, cool, and collected boys. Charm her. And then, let her pick out something." Wes nodded to all the boys. His main ones- David and Thad- were already making their way to the girl. Nick, and Jeff were waiting for their cue to go. Blaine was nowhere to be found.

Wes gave the two younger boys the signal, and off they all went.

Blaine saw the commotion, kissing Kurt's lips quickly. "Sorry, babe, duty calls."

Brittany was sitting alone when a couple of boys came up to her.

"Hello miss. Are you interested in some watches-" A blonde one said.

"Or how about some tickets to a Broadway musical-" A shaggy haired brunette boy smiled.

"Maybe even some necklaces?" One with a charming smile winked at her.

Brittany cocked her head, confused.

"I don't want any of that…" Brittany looked at them, her eyes wide.

The curly haired one came up behind her, "What shall make you interested then?" His voice was smooth, reassuring even. Brittany couldn't find Santana, and he seemed nice enough.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Blaine Anderson." He replied, "And yours?"

"Brittany." Brittany didn't want to give out her last name quite yet. Even though he seemed nice, Santana's words still echoed in her head.

"_There is no thing as nice in the real world."_

Brittany gave him a curious look. "What are you selling, Blaine?"

Blaine grinned, "Anything you want. Except drugs. That's Puckerman's job."

The other boys laughed, while Brittany stood there, not knowing what was so funny. Blaine stuck out his hand.

"C'mon Brittany; being a Daltonite is easy. Just, follow my lead, and everything will be alright."

Brittany tentatively placed her hand in his. Blaine's hand were soft, like Santana's. Brittany grinned.

"Come on, Brittany. Let me show you how things are done at Dalton."

* * *

><p>"So, all you do is sell these watches to anyone?" Brittany put on her trench coat.<p>

"And everyone." Blaine smiled, charmingly. Brittany attempted to get a few people's attention, but failed. The other boys were working fast, selling many items as they could.

Suddenly a girl walked up to Brittany. Her voice was familiar though.

"Brittany, come on. Sorry boys, she's mine." Santana slipped off the trench coat, handing it to Wes.

"Sorry for taking her." Wes gazed back and forth at Santana and Brittany. Santana nodded, smiling at Wes. She took Brittany's hand.

"Come along, Brittany." Brittany waved goodbye to the Dalton boys, who were already back to selling their items to other people.

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky looked around, kicking the empty can in front of him. Jesse St. James- the leader of the do-or-die basket ball gang that called themselves V. Adrenaline- glared down the boy.<p>

"I need to get Britt away from Santana…" Dave finally told Jesse. The curly haired boy raised his eyes brows, before tossing the basketball to Dave, who caught it with ease, showing how uninitiated he was by the V. Adrenaline leader's presence. Throwing the ball back, Dave added onto his statement, "So that I can finally have someone to do all the dirty work. She's so weak; it's fun to make her squirm a bit. Another girl with a big dream, or a 'rough' life." The two laughed.

"How much will you pay?" Jesse asked, dribbling the ball without looking at it.

"I'll make sure you- and just you and Sunshine at most- have food tonight."

The grin on Jesse's face assured Dave that the deal was sealed.

A few weeks later, Santana left Brittany alone again. The Latina was jittery, constantly waking up in some sort of frightened state.

"I'll be back soon." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, before letting her lips graze the blonde's forehead, a feathery light touch, before going away once more. Brittany felt the little flutters in her stomach come up, and she grinned when Santana was out of sight, the kind of grin that hurt her face because she was smiling so big and hard.

Brittany wanted Santana in a way she didn't understand. Brittany had casual flings with other people- mostly boys. A few girls and they felt good too, under Brittany. But, just holding Santana's hand was comforting, and felt even better than those moments of pure heaven. Of course, the feeling afterwards wasn't so good, but that was okay for Brittany.

A very dirty part of her wondered how Santana would feel under her, her dark skin contrasting with Brittany's fair pallor. Brittany had seen how thin Santana was, and he imagined placing soft kisses up and down her thin body, seeing her bones jut out. Brittany had lost weight too, her own stomach uncomfortably flat.

Closing her eyes, Brittany could just see how perfectly they would be together.

When she opened them, warm brown eyes were looking into her own. A soft voice, so Santana like, whispered, "Brittany, wake up… It's going to rain."

Brittany mumbled, sighing softly. When she finally saw it was Santana, Brittany smiled, before standing up. The Latina looked a bit better, but she was still off somehow. Her eyes looked tired, and worn. Brittany gave the girl a curious look, but Santana didn't pick up on it.

"Come on, Brittany," Santana held out her pinky, as if hiding something in her hand, "I'm going to teach you how to hide in the rain."

Brittany slipped her pinky around Santana's: it felt as natural as breathing.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Puckerman, hit me up?" Santana held out her hand, waiting for her dose of heroin. Puckerman gave her a look, one that was mixed with confusion as well as business. The two had a few flings, and Santana normally paid Puckerman with a blowjob. But, the girl hadn't come to him for drugs in a long time.<p>

"Why the sudden interest in being bad again? Couldn't handle the Barbie anymore?" Puckerman scoffed, before going through his pockets for a little bag of heroin. Santana glared at the boy.

"She makes me feel better than drugs, you asshole." Puckerman raised his eyebrows at the Latina, who was staring him down. He tossed her a small baggie. She caught it, with ease, keeping it in her palm.

"You… you like her?" Puckerman asked, genuinely surprised. Santana rolled her eyes, "Yes, _Noah_, I do like her. As in I wish I wasn't fucked up so maybe we could start a relationship together."

Puckerman winced at his real name. "Santana, why you gotta be like that? Using my real name?" His eyebrows furrowed together at the last part of her statement, "And you wanna…?"

Santana nodded, barely blinking in his direction.

"But I thought you liked boys!"

"I thought so to… And then I had sex with you." Santana shrugged, "And then I found out we both like girls."

Puckerman snickered, "You're Lebanese."

"And you are a bastard with a child who you don't give a shit about." Santana walked away, grinning a bit.

"Fuck off bitch!" Puckerman yelled at the Latina, who was smirking as she walked away.

"I just thought we were stating the obvious!" She retorted back, before disappearing out of his line of vision.

"Bitch." Puckerman snarled underneath his breath, before kicking the wall and leaving.

* * *

><p>Brittany felt Santana's lips on hers, suddenly. The two were huddled under a makeshift tent, made with an old blanket and some broken chairs. The two girls were holding one another, as there wasn't much room. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder.<p>

And before she knew it Santana's soft lips were kissing her.

That surprised Brittany: how soft her lips were. She thought that Santana's would be rough and dry, but instead they were soft and smooth, just like girl lips. Brittany kissed back, opening her mouth a bit. Santana took that as an invitation, opening her lips too. Brittany let her tongue roam around Santana's mouth, as did Santana for Brittany.

Brittany's hands trailed up Santana's shirt. She could feel the girl's ribs, the way her muscles tightened under Brittany's soft touch.

They kissed like this, listening to the rain fall. Soon, they both pulled away.

"What does this make us?" Brittany asked, confusion all over her face.

Santana sighed, "I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Jesse St. James had seen the two girls kissing underneath the blanket.<p>

Everyone had heard about their sexual relations the next morning.

"Why is everyone looking at us so weird?" Brittany asked, their pinkies interlocked.

"I don't know, Brittany, I don't know."

* * *

><p>The weather was soon becoming colder. The fall breeze played with Brittany's hair on one cold evening. Santana was holding onto Brittany, her arms wrapped around her as they fought the cold. Suddenly there was a bright light of fire in the distance. Santana's eyes lit up.<p>

"Brittany, we gotta run." Santana held onto Brittany's hand, and the two sprinted to the small flame.

When they arrived, there was already a group of people around the fire. Brittany recognized Dave, the two small blonde kids, and Kurt. There was a lot more people than those four, though. It was as if the mass of runaways had come together for a party.

"It's like a bonfire…" Brittany realized. Santana nodded, bringing her hands over the flame.

Dave walked up to them. "Hey, dyke."

"Sup, faggot?" Santana barked back. Brittany looked at the two. Soon, a gang of kids with basketballs walked up to them.

"Now, no need for rudeness, Santana." Dave calmly said. Jesse and Sunshine were right behind them. They group began to tauntingly throw their basketballs at the two girls, laughing, mocking them. Brittany flinched back, right into Santana, who naturally put her arms around the girl.

"Aw, she's scared." One of the basketballers said. The rest laughed, tossing their balls around with acquired skill. Jesse looked at the two, before smirking.

"Think fast." He shot the ball right at them. Santana ducked, bringing Brittany down with her, their faces so close to one another.

Sunshine giggled, before going off to retrieve the lost ball. Jesse St. James gave Dave a look, before looking at Santana.

"So, whose she going with when you give out?" His tone mocked the Latina.

"Fuck off, St. Jackass." Santana looked genuinely scared for the first time since she first came. Jesse backed off, not use to how her eyes looked- so fragile and childlike. He ran back to V. Adrenaline's area. The rest followed.

Santana was shaking, holding Brittany. She had forgotten all about the fact she was going to die soon. Her body just couldn't handle it. It just couldn't.

"Brittany, promise me this…" Santana began, looking straight into the blonde's eyes. Brittany nodded.

"Promise me that you will get out of here, someday. Don't end up like me."

Brittany didn't understand what the girl meant, but she nodded anyways. Santana's eyes welled up with tears, and Brittany held her. "I promise Santana, I promise…" She whispered in Santana's ear, holding the girl as she cried, softly, the fire still burning, warming their skin.

The flames danced in the dark, all night. Even as Santana fell asleep in Brittany's arms.

And come morning, they still flickered, like an everlasting glow of warmth and light.

* * *

><p>The basketball gang continued to harass the girls. Dave made it his mission to make their life a living hell.<p>

Brittany and Santana stood side by side, till the harsh bitter winter came.

Santana was slowly starting to fade. She was constantly jittery, barely eating. She was out of breath whenever she walked, leaning on Brittany to hold up her weight.

The others just watched the hard Latina melt into nothing.

Kurt would take care of Brittany sometimes when the Latina couldn't. He may have been a bitch, but he was caring too. Sam helped out as well, making sure the Latina was well fed, or as best fed as possible.

Finn and Puckerman were looking over at the scene of Santana shivering, and Brittany comforting her.

"How much has she been buying?" Finn asked, quietly. Puckerman shrugged, "More than she use too. But, I haven't seen her use any of it."

"Are you two still fucking around?"

"A bit. But, she needs her drugs; I need a good time. It's not even good anymore." Puckerman sigh looking worriedly at the girl. They had been close when they started out as runaways. Santana was a cold hearted bitch, and Puckerman was a badass Jew. They made one unstoppable team.

Dave came up to the two. "Whatcha talking about?" He asked, smirking a bit at the two girls.

"Santana's bound to die soon." Finn said, ignoring Dave. Puckerman nodded.

"It'll be sad to see her go. But, it's what's best."

* * *

><p>Santana felt the rush go through her. She couldn't stop taking tall the baggies, all at once. It felt so good- so good- too good. How much did she put in? She didn't know. The rush was filling her up, and she breathed in ecstasy. She filled up her needle again, plunging deep and hard into her skin. A gasp escaped her lips, and she dropped the needle, too much going through her system.<p>

Everything was closing in on her. Santana put her hands out, not touching anything, but feeling something underneath her shaking hands. It felt like metal fences.

Santana felt her whole body quiver, shaking with more need, more of it. She needed this, she needed it so much. Everything was closing in on her.

Santana could hear her heart thumping loudly.

The world fell, and so did Santana. The ground greeted her, harshly, the cement scraping her elbow and knees. Her body heaved with desire, with longing.

Santana heard her heartbeat fading away.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Brittany called out, looking for the Latina. She saw a group of people crowding over a certain area. Maybe Santana was there.<p>

"Santana?" She called out again, pushing her way through the crowd. She looked won, only to find the person she had been looking for.

"Santana, wake up." Brittany asked, looking down at her unmoving friend. Puckerman gave Brittany a sad look. So did Kurt. And Sam. And all the others.

V. Adrenaline laughed a bit, as did Dave. Brittany kneeled to the ground, running her hands through Santana's hair.

"Wake up. Wake up. Santana please, please, _please_ wake up!" Brittany felt tears pricking into her eyes. They fell, and she cried, holding onto Santana's body- her dead, cold body, for hours, sobbing.

Night fell, and it was cold.

Brittany excpected Santana to wrap her arms around her, and kiss her cheek, and her lips, and her forehead, and everywhere else.

The first snow began to fall.

Brittany realized that Santana would never do that again.

Looking around, Brittany found no one to comfort her, except the words Santana had told her.

"_Doesn't matter. It's all for one in this world."_

"_Next rule to learn: There is no thing as nice in the real world."_

"_I don't know, Brittany, I don't know."_

"_Promise me that you will get out of here, someday. Don't end up like me." _

Brittany didn't want to end up like this anymore. She needed to get out.

Brittany kissed Santana's lips one more time, before going to the bus stop.

_Goodbye, streets. Goodbye, new life. Goodbye everything I thought I wanted._

She looked down at Santana, and whispered, softly.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Brittany arrived home the next day, and was greeted with open arms.<p>

She still thinks about leaving, sometimes, but she won't anymore.

She made a promise to Santana, the first girl she loved.

And Brittany always kept her promises.

* * *

><p><strong>First time at writing Brittana. I hope I have done this ship justice. The idea for this fic came from a dance my company is doing. It's a fabulous piece, and it has to do with runaways (see the idea of the piece inspiring the fic? Hmm?) A few more ideas have spurted from this fic, and if I do those, it'll be set in the same 'verse. Brittany was a blessing to write. And so was Santana. The hardest thing for this was making sure got enough characters in each group. <strong>

**I hope I have done Brittana justice, and the characterization.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! If you like it, review, maybe?**

**Do you all want to see more from this 'verse with other ships? Just, curious.**

**Anways, I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Madi**


End file.
